Kion In Love!
by Flower99Upendi
Summary: Kion is always asking to go to the flat ridge rock. His friends wants to find out why. But Kion wants to keep it as a secret... Until they find out the reason. Sorry about my English... heh... (The Lion Guard Fanfiction! :3) ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! this is my first fanfiction... yaay okay... I really love The Lion Guard and I wrote this while I was listening to Sisi Ni Sawa :3 Hope you like it! Is super short I know... I ship Kion with Jasiri so much...**

Kion and Bunga were walking together. The hyenas weren't around causing any trouble, so The Lion Guard didn't have much to do. They were bored.

''What can we do?'' Bunga asked to his friend

''I dont know Bunga'' Kion answered as he stopped walking ''We can go to the flat ridge rock...''

''Again? Kion, is the thrid time you make me go to that place and you never tell me why! Is boring!''

''Oh come on! Is not that boring...'' Kion said looking away from Bunga

''Yes it is!'' What's exactly the reason huh? Why do you want to go to the flat ridge rock all the time?'' Bunga shouted.

Kion looked down and Bunga saw a little blush on his friend face.

''I see... It has something to do with...''

''With nobody! Let's go Bunga'' Kion said nervously.

Bunga smirked. ''If you say so''

The two friends started walking and meet up with Beshte and Ono in the way.

''Hey guys!'' Kion greeted his friends ''Going somewhere?''

''Not exactly'' Ono answered with a sigh.

''Yeah, is kinda boring today'' Beshte said and Bunga agreed.

''Do you want to come with us? We are going to the flat ridge rock'' Kion said.

''Why? There is nothing fun there'' Ono said.

''I can say the same thing. But it seems like we have to go because Kion is waiting for...''

''Shut up Bunga!'' Kion shouted.

''Wow, calm down Kion'' Beshte said. ''What's the big deal?''

''N-Nothing, just let's go'' Kion answered and started to walk.

Bunga chuckled and walked behind him. Ono and Beste looked at each other and shrugged.

''So here we are'' Ono said.

''Yep, so... what now?'' Beshte asked.

''I don't know. What do you think Kion?''

Bunga asked looking at his friend. But Kion wasnt listening. He was sitting on the edge of the cliff looking into the Outlands. His eyes were wide open,  
like if he was waiting for something to show up.

''Um Kion'' Ono said, but he didn't respond.

''Kion'' Beshte tried, but he didnt move.

Bunga walked next to his friend and looked into the Outlands. ''Kion! Did you see any hyena? Any enemy?''

At that moment, Fuli came.

''Hey guys, sorry if I'm late. Do we have hyenas to chase away?''

''Nope, just a hypnotized Kion'' Bunga answered starting to worry.

''What?!''

''He doesnt move! I dont know whats wrong with him! Kion!'' Bunga waved his paw in front of Kion's face. ''Zuka Zama! I think he's dead!''

''Oh come on!'' Fuli approached Kion and started to shake him ''Wake up Kion!''

Suddenly Kion shocked his head. ''Huh? What? Oh hi Fuli. When did you...? Why are you guys looking at me like that?''

''Kion, whats wrong with you? You are not like that...'' Ono asked.

''Is something wrong with the Outlands?'' Fuli asked too.

''N-No, why?'' Kion looked to the Outlands again.

''Don't lie to us Kion...'' Bunga said

''I'm not lying! Is just... just.. uh...'' He started to blush again, this time, more than before.

''Ha! I knew it!'' Bunga suddenly shouted ''I knew that it had something to do with her!''

''Who?'' Beshte asked.

''Isn't obvious? Jasiri!''

''Jasiri? The hyena?'' Fuli asked.

''Yep'' Bunga answered.

''No!'' Kion said nervously ''Is not about her, is... is...''

''Is?'' Ono insisted.

Kion sighed and looked away. Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono smiled.

''Awww! Kion is in love!'' Bunga said, and everyone started laughing. Kion turned around, blushing like never before.

''That's so cute!'' Fuli said between her laughs.

After a while, Kion turned around and faced his friends.

''Okay, yes. You got me'' He said with a little smile ''But please don't tell anyone. And stop mocking me!''

''We are your friends, is our job, buddy'' Bunga said and Kion rolled his eyes.

''Whatever. Just... let's go home'' He said and started to walk, along with his friends. But of course, the jokes never ended.

''You will tell her, right?'' Fuli asked Kion.

''I don't think so. She is a hyena...''

''I agree with Kion'' Ono said ''Is not gonna be easy if you are a lion and she is a hyena''

''As long as she is my friend, I'm okay with that'' Said Kion as they walked. Bunga laughed and punched him on the shoulder.

''As long you don't leave us because of a girl. I'm okay with that''

Everyone laughed together.

Not too far from there, in the Outlands, Jasiri was hiding behind a rock. She was running away from one of the bad hyenas and she couldnt help but hear the conversation between the group. She blushed and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts

**Read this D: This is a... prequel? xD Well, here, Kion and Jasiri discover how they feel about each other. This one includes one character that I created. Is just a hyena, friend of Jasiri. Mwezi, means moon. I don't know, I was bored and... Meh, I like it :D hehe**

Kion was having trouble sleeping. That day, he has saved the animals from drowning. All because Bunga's bad advice. He couldn't blame him, he was his best friend after all. He looked over his family. Kiara, Nala and Simba were sleeping peaceful. He didn't know why he couldn't be sleeping too. Then, Kion looked at the sky. The stars were there and shining like always. After a few seconds, Kion decided to go outside for a while.

A cold air blew into him as he walked. He sighed and lied down on the edge of the Pride Rock. There was no sound. Just the calm of the night.

''I wonder what my friends are doing... Sleeping probably'' Kion chuckled. ''Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Jasiri...''

Jasiri...?

Why has he remembered her? Well, she was his friend, right? He has said it after all...  
She showed him that not all hyenas were bad... He didn't believe it at first. But after they sang together, Kion found himself liking her. A lot. In a friends way... Or something more?

No, imposible. He was too young for have feelings, and even more if was a hyena.

But... There was something that was confusing Kion. He couldnt help but feel something very different and strange when he thought about her. Her smile and her way to talk. So graceful and happy.  
Sure, he didn't know a lot of girls. But Kion saw something on Jasiri that he didn't see on Zuri and Tiifu.

He remembered the angry that he felt when he saw Janja pinning her in the ground and growling at her. Well, she was his friend. He would do the same thing for Bunga, even for Kiara. But... He still was questioning his feelings. What will his parents think? He never told them about Jasiri. He wanted to convince them to let Jasiri live in the Pride Lands. She was a good hyena after all. As Jasiri said, they were the same.

Sisi ni sawa...

That frase. How could he forget it? At that moment, Kion found himself, smiling. Then he shocked his head. ''What's going on with me? Do I really...? No, It can't be. I'm just a cub! Who had a fight with a clan of hyenas...''

Kion sighed again. He knew that Jasiri was special. She was in his head all the time and he didn't mind that. ''Maybe I like her a bit...'' Kion thought. Then he looked up to the moon.

Jasiri...

Meanwhile, in the Outlands, Jasiri was walking alone. She couldn't fall asleep as much as she tried. She sighed.

''Jasiri? What are you doing here, alone?''

She turned around and saw her friend, Mwezi. She was her same age, but a little more small.

''Oh, nothing, I just couldn't sleep...'' Jasiri smiled to her friend.

''Is something bothering you? You can always talk to me'' Mwezi aproached her. Jasiri lied down, along with her.

''Well, yes. But, please don't get angry with me... and don't freak out''

''What? Why?'' Mwezi was confused.

''Because I never told you about it. And because I know you hate lions...'' Jasiri smiled shyly.

''Wait... what? Lions? Did some lion hurted you?!''

Jasiri laughed. ''No, of course not''

''Then?''

She sighed and started to tell her everything about Kion and how he had saved her from Janja and his clan. Mwezi was shocked. Jasiri began to talk a lot about Kion and how funny he looked when he was scared of her... Mwezi saw a dreamy expression on Jasiri's face.

''Wait... stop there Jasiri. I think you described him a lot... Don't you think so?''

Jasiri blushed and giggled. ''Sure, I'm sorry. So, what do you think?''

''Well'' Mwezi began ''You know how much I despise lions. But... he saved you, and... he agreed with your Sisi ni sawa... so, I think I want to meet him'' She smiled. And Jasiri rolled her eyes. ''I'm sure he was cute, am I right?'' Mwezi teased her.

''Yeah, he was... wait. I mean... cute?!'' Jasiri looked angry at her friend. Mwezi started laughing.

''Sure! And you know what else I think?''

''What?'' Jasiri asked curious.

''That you're in love, my friend''

Jasiri looked at her puzzled for a few seconds. Then smiled. Yes. She has described him a lot, always with a smile on her face. His little red mane. His confused expression when she said Sisi ni sawa to him. When he fell from the edge of a cliff and get trapped, saying that phrase...

Hevi kabisa...

He was scared of her at first. And she couldn't help but found it funny and adorable at the same time. But... what will happen next? She was a hyena, and he was a lion. She knew that they were the same. But it was different. When Kion saved her, she didn't want to look like a stupid girl who needed a hero. But, inside of her heart, she was really grateful to him. His super roar, and the way he scared the hyenas... The way he smiled to her and how he introduced her to his friends...

Jasiri looked up to the nigth sky smiling. Maybe Mwezi was right.

Kion...


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I don't know why so many people like this! I mean... did you see my English? I suck at writing in English! xD The second chapter was supposed to be the last, but since you been asking me to write more... Well here...**

* * *

''Ugh, the Pridelands are so quiet today. So boring''

''And what do you want Bunga, trouble?''

''Yeah, that's the idea of The Lion Guard''

Kion rolled his eyes and smiled. After a while they ended up in the borders of the Outlands.

''Well, it seems like Janja and his clan are not around today''

''And that's a good thing. Now that we are here, so close to the Outlands...'' Bunga started, looking at his friends, hoping that he would have the same idea.

''What? What are we suppose to do in the Outlands?'' Kion asked confused.

Bunga laughed. ''Well, you know. It has to do with a nice hyena, friends of yours from that place...''

Kion stayed silent for a while, then he frowned. ''There's no way that we will see her. We can't''

''Of course we can! She is your friend after all, come on, I'm sure she would like a tour around the PrideLands. And I know you want to see her'' He finished with a giggle, before walking to the OutLands. Kion called his friends a few times, but when Bunga didn't answered, Kion sighed and followed him.

Kion was nervous. He was in the Outlands, with his best friend, looking for Jasiri. It has been a while since they saw each other. But he was more nervous about how Bunga would react when they see each other again. He knew that his friend liked to mock him, a lot.  
Suddenly, they heard a voice calling for them.

''Kion, Bunga? What are you guys doing here?''

Both friends turned around and saw Jasiri, standing on a rock, not too far from them. She looked as nice as always and they could see that she was also happy to see them.  
Bunga was the first to talk, since Kion was not even moving.

''Hey Jasiri! We were looking for you! We wanted to know if you...!''

''Shh, stop screaming! Do you want us to get discovered?'' Kion said, looking around. But he only found Jasiri, who was now, next to him.

''Hey Kion. Good to see you again'' She smiled shyly. ''And you too Bunga'' She added laughing after seeing the honey badger rolling his eyes. ''Now, what were you saying?''

Bunga looked over his friend. Kion sighed and faced his hyena friend. ''We wanted to know if you... if you'd like to come with us to the PrideLands for a while?''

She smiled. ''Sure, I'd love to''

* * *

 _A few moments later..._

''Are you sure about this? I mean, any animal can see me and inform your parents Kion'' Jasiri mumbled, while walking as careful as she can.

''Relax my friend! Nobody will see ya, you'll see'' Bunga exclaimed

But as soon as he finished talking, the group heard footsteps approaching them. Kion turned around and saw his sister, running towards him. She didn't seem to notice the hyena among the Pridelanders. Jasiri gasped and looked around desperately. Then she decided to hide on a bush that was right behind her, but she was too scared of being discovered that she accidentally dragged Bunga with her.  
Bunga was caught off of guard, then he found himself into the bushes with a hyena.

''Hey! What are you...''

''Shh, Bunga!''

''Kion!'' They heard Kiara's voice very close to them. Jasiri covered Bunga's mouth with her paw. ''Finally! I been looking for you all day!''

Kion froze for a moment. Then she shook his head and faked a smile. ''Kiara...'' He said while sitting in front of the bush where his friends were. ''W-what's the problem?'' He saw his sister rolling her eyes.

''What's the problem? I'll tell you! Fuli, Ono and Beshte are dealing with the zebras again, and their leader isn't there to help them!''

''I, I can explain...''

''No, you don't need to'' She sighed, she was clearly annoyed. ''Nice. The lider of the lion guard is off doing something that nobody... Wait a minute. What exactly are you doing here? In the borders of the Outlands? Alone?''

''Uhh... Just patroling, yeah... And why did you come to get me anyways?'' He asked more firmly and taking a step back, just in case.

''Your friends send me. Just because I was right there. And Fuli was like: Get your brother! We need him now!''

Bunga couldn't help but let out a giggle after hearing that. But Jasiri inmediatly sent him an angry glare that made him stay quiet. Both royals siblings heard him and Kiara tried to look behind Kion. But he quickly pushed her away.

''Well, thanks for coming. I will be there in a few moments. I have something to do first!''

Kiara hesitated for a seconds, then she shrugged and walked away. It was better for her. She didn't want to be in the middle of the Lion Guard problems. When she wasn't in sight anymore, Kion sighed and sat down in the bush. But he immediately stood up.

''Kion! We are here, remember?'' Bunga squeaked.

''Yeah... sorry''

Both hyena and honey badger got outta the bushes. Jasiri shook herself to get rid of the grass on her fur. Then the three friends sighed.

''That was a close one, huh'' Bunga said. ''I'm glad that she didn't saw us, but next time, please don't try to suffocate me again Jas!''

Kion and Jasiri looked at each other and laughed. Of course, Kion and Bunga had to help the others with the Lion Guard duties. Jasiri watched them. It was amazing to see the Lion Guard in action. The life in the Pride Lands was so different from the Outlands. But her eyes were always on Kion. He looked so... majestic... He was a great leader and she knew it.

Later, the stars were already on the night sky. With the pretext of having more things to do, The Lion Guard stayed outside with Jasiri. She told them everything about living in the Outlands and all the things she had experimented there. She also told them about her friends who lived there.  
Then, it was turn of Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono to tell her about their lifes, and how was to be part of the Lion Guard. She listened and payed attention to everything they said. And of course, Kion.  
Then, the six animals stayed talking for hours, laughing and even making fun of Janja and his clan. Jasiri was a very interesting animal to talk. And she found the members of the Lion Guard pretty nice too.

''I really wanted you to meet my uncles, Timon and Pumbaa. But I don't think is a good idea'' Bunga told her. ''They won't understand your Sisi ni sawa thing, Jas''

She laughed. She liked her new nickname. ''It's alright, maybe another day''

Beshte and Ono were the first to say good night and walked away. Being a carefree animal, Bunga stayed, along with Fuli, who didn't have any hurry since she was independent. Kion knew that his family were asking where he was, but he didn't have any intention of going home. And that surprised him. Why wasn't him going home already? It was really late.

The reason, his hyena friend. Kion has spent most of the time with his eyes locked on her. And she took notice of it. Unfortunately for Kion, his friends too.

''Well'' Fuli yawned. ''I had a great time tonight, Kion made the right decision of making you his friend'' She giggled and Jasiri smiled. ''But I'm going home now. Come on Bunga, let's go!'' She pushed Bunga with her head, trying to make him walk.

''What? But I don't wanna go yet! Timon and Pumbaa said that I can go back home whenever I want'' He whined. ''Ugh, okay... bye Kion! And Jas...''

Jasiri laughed. ''See ya Bunga''

Kion didn't say a word. He knew what was going on. They wanted to leave him alone, with Jasiri. He sighed mentally. He and Jasiri stayed in silence for a minute. Without knowing what to do, he uneasy looked at her. Her eyes were up in the sky, she turned her head to him and smiled. Kion loved her smile, it was contagious and... beautiful, yes, beautiful. He couldn't help but smile back.

Suddenly, she spoke.

''Kion'' She said softly ''I wanted to thank you''

''For what?'' He asked confused.

''For allowing me to spend a day in the Pride Lands, for introduce me to your friends. It's been a long time since I had so much fun and... I really like it here''

Her words allowed him to smile. ''No problem. That's what friends are for''

''Yeah...''

She got up and sat down right next to him. Both friends looked up to the sky. Kion realized that he didn't feel uncomfortable or akward. Same with Jasiri. There was a calm feeling around them that made them feel relaxed.

''Jasiri...'' Kion started, making her turn her head towards him. ''There's something that I want to tell you''

Jasiri's heart pounded fast. She didn't know what Kion would say to her. ''And what is it?''

''Well, uh...'' Kion closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Was he about to tell her how he felt? He opened his eyes and looked away. Then, a small smile came across his face. ''I just wanted to tell you that you are a great friend. And I'm really lucky to have you as one. You made me see the world with others eyes'' Kion looked at her and saw that she was smiling happily. ''That's it. I just wanted to make you know how special you are''

''Thank you Kion, that was so nice of you'' She said, then nuzzling his side. ''You are special too. And a great leader''

Her words made him chuckle. He thanked it was dark around, cause he felt his face turning red. A few minutes later, she stood up.

''Okay, now it's really late. I should be going. And so you, bet your family is awake, wondering where you are''

''Don't say it please'' He laughed. ''You will be alright?''

''Sure! I'm brave, don't worry'' She smirked. ''So, see you another day right?''

''Of course''

She started to walk away. Kion didn't take his eyes off of her until she was not in sight. Then, he sighed. What he has said was the right thing? He walked away too, hoping to clear his mind on his way home, but surprisingly, he found his two friends not too far away from where he was, sitting in the ground, arguing about something.

''I already told you. Bugs aren't that bad. You just have to give them a try Fuli!'' Bunga said

''Gross, no thank you'' She answered, rolling her eyes.

Then, both friends noticed Kion standing there, with a confused expression. Fuli imediatly stood up and approached him.

''Well? How did it go?'' She asked him.

''What?''

''You know, with Jasiri'' Bunga said with an annoyed tone.

Kion and Fuli looked at him. She was confused at his tone, but Kion was confused at everything.

''Guys... what are you talking about? Me and Jasiri just had a normal talk...''

Bunga laughed sarcastically. ''Sure, normal. Just say it Kion''

He wasn't very happy about the Kion and Jasiri thing. She was going to steal his best friend away from him and from the Guard? So he explained his friend everything he had on mind. And how he felt about the relationship between him and the hyena. Kion was speechless. Then he started laughing, making Bunga and Fuli look at him very confused.

''What's so funny? My feelings are real!'' Bunga exclaimed dramatically

''Oh come on! You really think that me and Jasiri... oh no no, really? Guys! I am a cub! We are too young for those things, besides, I'm on The Lion Guard, I can't get distracted''

''But... we thought you liked her! You said it by yourself'' Fuli shouted

Kion smiled, he remembered that day very well. ''Well yeah, that's true. But that doesn't mean I have to make 'the move' right now. I will leave it for later. Besides... I don't know anything about those things''

Fuli and Bunga looked at each other. ''Well, that's a good thing!'' Bunga exclaimed. ''I wasn't worried anyway. I know that you will never do that to me, your best friend''

Kion laughed and surprising, Fuli too.

Jasiri was relieved after having the conversation with Kion. Now she knew that Kion appreciated her a lot, and she felt the same way.

* * *

 **Yeahhh, sorry for not putting them together! Is just uh... they are kinda young XD yeah. But you can imagine what happened. Both stayed as friends during their childhood and then they grew up. And the rest is up to you, hehe... Well! Thank you so much for reading dis!. I wasn't expecting having a lot of comments. Really, thanks. :D And this is the last, okay? XD**


End file.
